The Dragon Prince
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Seto is the prince of the blue eyes white dragon kingdom. Joey is the prince of the Red eye's black dragon kindom. When these princes are betrothed to end a war,will love find them or will danger destroy them?  Seto/Joey Lemons in later chapters
1. Agreeing to a disareed arragement

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Your favorite princess here with a new Yaoi story! I just got request for this one after someone read my Joey and Seto story "When you say you love me". I figured why the hell not? So now I have new Seto and Joey story called, **

**"The Dragon Prince" This story will be loosely and I do mean loosely, based off of the classic movie, the swan princess.**

**For those of you who don't like it, BITE ME!**

**Now most of you know the rules, but for those who don't, this is an M rated fic. Lemons, possible rape and lime will be in this. So before the show the starts will the people under age and in the cheap seats, PLEASE LEAVE! If you are uncomfertable with this, back out now. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thank you and Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1918.<em>

_A king who ruled the large and mighty kingdom of the Red eye's Black Dragon had become fearful. For along with war, he had grown old, and had no child to take up the throne. Just when hope seemed lost, a summer day came where the sun seemed to be shinning even brighter than normal. On this day, the king was blessed with the brith of a son. A prince, who had eyes that were a warm,sparkling, gentle brown._

_And he was given the name, Joseph._

_That winter, the king of the Blue eyes white Dragon kingdom ,who was at war with the Red eye's, faced the same problem. He too was growning old and had no child of his own for the throne ethier. Yet, on one Decemeber night, when the snow fell hard, and the moon seemed to shine just as bright as the sun, this king too, was blessed with a son. A prince who had eyes that were a deep,shining, saphire blue._

_And he was given the name, Seto._

_The two kings loved and did everything they could for their sons, dispite the on going war. However, the war was taking it's toll on the kingdoms. So the kings decied to end the conflict the only way they could of. And that, is where our story begins..._

* * *

><p><em>1935, The castle in the kingdom of the Red eyes black dragon.<em>

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old prince Joseph or Joey, as he perfered to be called, was standing in the throne room of the Red eye's castle. To say he was upset with what his Father decision would be the understatement of the year. He stood there with his mouth hanging open at what his Father had just said before he explodied in surprize.<p>

"SAY WHAT? You want me, to marry the prince of the kingdom we're at war with? You can't be serious!"

"I know you're upset Joseph-"

"Father, Please, I keep telling ya to call me Joey."

"And I keep telling you that I don't approve of nick names. Joseph, this war has been going on since before you were born, we have to end it sometime.  
>I'm not sure that I like this deicision myself. But I'm at my wits end and besides, this way I know your taken care of."<p>

"But what if this dosen't change anything? For all we know this could be a plot to lower our defences or attack us from the inside. Plus I would rather marry someone for love, not to settle a conflict."

Joey's Father got up from his seat and placed a hand on his only son's shoulder. He looked at Joey with love and pride as he spoke.

"Joseph, I'm glad that you feel this way. Not many people in this day and age would follow their heart the way you. I wish this was settled another way, but perhaps you will grow to love this man. Hopefully he is as warm and caring as you are. And will be a great ruler as well."

Joey looked down at the floor in thought before he looked up and nodded to his Father in understanding. The king smiled before hugging Joey and sending him to pack for the trip there that night.

* * *

><p>Mean while, in the kingdom of the Blue eyes white dragon, Prince Seto and his father were having the same conversation. Seto wasn't to please about the sitution either.<p>

"Father, you can not be serious with this decision. We've been at war with the Red eye's for nearly ninteen years! And you want to give up by having me marry their prince?"

"I don't like it either Seto, but both I and the king of the Red eyes kingdom agree that this war has gone on for too long. I would rather keep going until our side won this in victory. But too many lives have been lost. I hope you will understand that this is our only option. Besides, I would rather for you and Mokuba to live peacefully for once."

Seto turned his eyes to the next room to see his little brother playing chess with his younger cusion. Mokuba was born five years after Seto and because of the on going war, he was hardly allowed outside. Seto decided that his Father was right. By ending the war in a union, mokuba would finally be able to go out and meet other kids his age. So he agreed to the arrangement.

"Very well Father, perphaps your right. Peace would be a nice change for once."

Seto's Father smiled, glad that his son had approved of the arragement. Seto was then dismissed and he left for his room. Seto however had a bad feeling about this whole thing. His father was never one to back one from any challege. He knew his father had to have something up his sleeve to keep the war going. And that made Seto fearful.

On the way, he ran into his first cousin Yami. He had spikey star shaped hair that was blond, voilet, magenta and black. He also had deep, voilet eyes mixed with crismon, that could easly charm any women. Yami walked towards his cousin with a slight smirk on his face.

"So, I've heard your Father has declared an arraged marrige between the two kingdoms." Yami stated.

"He has."

"And?"

"I excepted."

At this, Yami looked at Seto like he had just grown a second head. For you see, Seto was not excatly a people person. An arraged marrige was the last thing Yami thought Seto would argee to.

"Do not get me wrong cousin. I am hardly looking forward to this. However, the war between these two kingdoms has gone on for far too long. More people will die if this doesn't stop, besides I don't want Mokuba to have to live in fear his whole childhood, like I have."

Seto explained as he and Yami walked down the hall.

"Ending the war like this doesn't mean that all fighting and pain among the people of the kingdoms will end. You do know that." Yami stated as they reached Seto's room.

"Of course I do cousin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure my fiance isn't harmed on his way to the palace."

"His? Your marring a prince?"

" Like I said, I am hardly looking forward to this." Seto said as he left his cousin in the hallway while he went to his room.

(_But if I don't go through with this, Father will continue the war until the entire kingdom of the red eyes is taken over. And I can't let that happen. I can't let him sacrafice more people of these two kingdoms, just so he can have a victory.)_

Seto thought to himself as he gazed out the balcony of his room. He then went to his closet and reached for one particular outfit to change into. A moment later Mokuba came to the room in search of his older brother. Only to find the doors to his balcony open. The curtains blowing gently in the September wind...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay! Not bad for a first chapter! I hope you guys like this so far! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	2. Rescued with a kiss

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Chapter two already!I figure I didn't want you guys hanging for too long. Slight lime in this so if your not comfertable or don't like the subject, please leave.**

**And if you don't like Yaoi in general, then why are you here? Shoo, shoo!**

**For the rest of you, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Joey gazed out the window of the carrige he rode in, as made it's way through the Blue eye's White Dragon kingdom. He had to admit that what he had seen of the kingdom so far was beautiful. It was autumn and all the trees had already begun to turn an aray of oranges, yellows and reds. The sun setting in the sky made the scencery around Joey all the more beautiful.<p>

Night had had already fallen when the carrige was half way to the castle. Just as were almost out of the forest, Joey felt the carrige stop suddenly making him fall forwards to the floor. He sat up and looked out the window to see a group of men with swords and bows with flaming arrows in their hands.

Without even a word as to why, the group attacked. Setting the carrige on fire and attacking the driver. Joey dashed out of the carrige in a flash and ran into the forest for his life. The bandits forgot about the valubles in the carrige and went right after Joey. With the unknown ahead of him and the badits in the back, the young prince continued to run through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.

Just when Joey thought he could escape, he tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. Twisting his ankle. Just as one of them was about to cut through Joey, an arrow flew through the air and struck the bandit dead in the heart.

"Go on, try to attack him again! I can always use the practice!" Declared the voice of the man who shot the arrow.

Joey turned at the voice to see a man in an ice blue tuxsido that shined in the glistioning moonlight. He white and sliver cape flapping in the wind. He also wore a sliver mask that hid the color of his eyes.

"Damn, it's Dragon Knight! Run!" Yelded one bandit to other as they began to take off.

Joey gazed at the man in ice blue as he walked towards him. He was fearful of the man at first. For a moment, the masked man in blue just stood there, gazing at Joey. He seemed almosted shock, yet entranced as he continued to walk towards him. Joey tried to get up to run again, only to stopped by his sore ankle.

"P-please, don't hurt me! I-I'll give you whatever you want!" Joey begged in fear as he shut his eyes tightly. He thought he was done for until he heard the deep voice the man wisper in his ear.

"_Relax, I won't hurt you. Your safe now."_

Joey then felt a tender hand run across his ankle. He opened his eyes to see the man tying a bandge on him. Being careful as to not injure him further. Joey blushed at how close the man was. After tying the bandge, the man helped Joey to his feet and pointed in the direction of the castle.

" Your heading towards the Blue eye's castle, correct?" The man asked Joey, who was only paying half attention. He was caught in gaze of the strangers deep sapphire blue eyes that were somewhat hidden by his mask.

"Uh right. Thanks I-" Joey was cut off as the stranger pushed Joey against the back of a tree.

Two of the bandits who attacked the carrige were walking through the forest in search of their runaway captor. Joey almost gave away their hiding place from hissing at the pain of his swollen ankel. The man silenced him in a way that took Joey compeltely by surprize.

He placed his lips on the prince's in a tender kiss. A quite moan escaped Joey as the man pressed him closer against the tree. Partly to keep them hidden, but mostly to deepen the kiss they were sharing. Joey was so lost in shock, that he barely noticed the bandits were long gone until the man broke away. Leaving him paniting against the tree while the masked man gave him a smirk.

"_I am known as the dragon knight. Don't be afraid, for I'll shall protect you should anything dare to cause you harm."_

With that, the masked man took off disappering into the night before Joey had a chance to call out to him. A moment later the carrige driver, who was lucky to be alive, found Joey and was greatful that he was safe. The two of them met up with two gaurds from the palace who lead them the rest of the way.

Joey stopped for a moment to gaze at the moon. Wondering exactly who is mystrious savor was, before continuing his way to the palace...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: YAY! I got the second chap done! I'm glad so many of you like this already! Keep those reveiws coming! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	3. Eveing meetings

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Chapter three! Yay! P****lease enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Seto walked down the hall way towards the throne room as fast as he feet could carry him. Joey would be arriving any moment, and he was suddenly very interested in seeing his future husban. As he turned the corner to walk down the main hallway, he heard footsteps and turned to see his younger brother Mokuba running after him from behined in his PJ's.<p>

"Big Brother!"

"Mokuba? I thought you would be in bed by now."

"I know, but I wanted to say goodnight to you before I did. I barely see you anymore." Mokuba said with the look of loneliness in his eyes.

Feeling bad about his brother being lonely, Seto surprized Mokuba by lefting him up in the air and spun around. Making the both of them laugh. Seto then carried his little brother to his room to tuck him in for the night. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's neck lovingly, glad to have Seto as his older brother.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't spent much time with you Mokuba." Seto said in apologie as he carried Mokuba into his room.

Paper, crayons, toy soliders, and books littered the floor. Seto was careful not to step on anything as walked across the room with grace of a cat. He layed mokuba on the bed and covered him with soft, warm blankets before he spoke.

" As soon as this war is over, we'll do something together just the two of us."

"You promise?" Mokuba asked.

Holding out his right pinky finger after Seto tucked him into bed. The older brother smiled, taking his siblings pinky with his left one, wrapping the two fingers together in union.

"I promise, you know I'd never let you down Mokuba." Seto then let go of the small hand, patted his brother on the head and turned out the lights before leaving the room. A sleeply smile on the youngers face.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba wispered before closing his eyes and drifting off.

"Goodnight Mokuba." Seto wispered in return as he closed the door. A small, gentle smile on his face.

**(A/N: Come on, say it with me, AWWWW!^_^)**

Seto then went back on his way to the throne room. He entered just as the announcement of Joey's arrivale was made. Seto remained in the hallway to remain unseen, while still being able to catch a glimps of the blond. Joey walked into the throne room with his red cape flowing behined him. He was limping slightly, due to his sore ankel. Joey came to the front of the throne and bowed to the king before standing to greet him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am Joseph, prince of the Red eye's Black Dragon kingdom."

"Well, the pleasure is mine to meet such a well mannered young man as yourself. Please, consider this castle your home. For in a few short months, it soon will be."

"Thank you, your highness." Joey said, with small smile on his face.

Trying to conseal how he truly felt about the whole situtation. Seto gazed at Joey from his hiding place, captavated by warmth in his deep amber brown eyes. His slightly ruffled blond hair, glistened in the light of the chandelier as Joey's smile made Seto feel calm.

Yet his heart seemed to beat faster. Seto suddenly disappered from his hiding place back into the hallway just as Joey caught a slight glimps of him out of corner of his eye. Joey brushed it off and paided attention to the king as he spoke again.

" Now then, I'm sure your tried from your long journey. I'll have someone show you to your room and you can meet Seto in the morning. Should you need anything at all, simply ask."

"Yes sir, thank you very much again for your hospitality." Joey said politely. He bowed once more before a maid escourted him to his room.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, he found he couldn't sleep. So Joey decided to see if someone could help him get a glass of water. Joey walked down the long dark hallway with only candel light to see by.<p>

He continued to make his way until he notice a bright light coming from a room. Curious, he walked toward it to find that the room was actually a large balcony. The moon was shining brightly as deep blue colored roses grew around the railing. Joey was in aw from the beauty around him as he bent down to smell one of the roses.

It was then Joey noticed that he wasn't alone. Leaning on the railing, stood a man with chestnut colored hair, and eyes that were a deep saphire blue just like the roses. He stood there, gazing at the moon with thoughts flowing in and out of his mind. Joey seemed intranced by him as he walked towards the man slowly, not wanting to disturb him. The man suddenly turned swiftly, surprizing Joey as he came close to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean bother you. I was just amireing the roses." Joey said in quite voice, not wanting to ruin the peace of the mood.

The man smirked slightly before turning his eyes to watch the moon once more.

"I can see that. And I don't blame you, I often come out here when I can't sleep." He explained. His voice was rich, quite and smooth as he spoke.

"It is a lovely night, is it not?" He asked, turning his face to Joey once more. His eyes seemed to be gazing right into Joey's soul. Joey studdered slightly as he spoke. Somewhat nervous by the hansome man in front of him.

"Y-yes it is."

"He,ha. You seem nervous." The man asked turning to face Joey, making him blush slightly.

"Yes, sort of. I just came here tonight and I guess I'm not used to being in a new place."

"Understandable." The man said in understanding. Joey smiled as he felt slight releaf. He then remembered that this man didn't know him and that he should introduce himself.

" Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Joesph. But I prefered to be called Joey."

"Ah, So you're the one who is to be my finacie." The man said in surprize, making Joey look confused until realization hit him.

"Wait, you mean that your-"

"Yes, I am Seto, Prince of the Blue eyes White dragon kingdom. Pleasure to meet you at last, Joey."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: YAY! Third chap finish! Keep those reveiws coming! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	4. A plot set in the dark of the night

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Chapter four! P****lease enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Joey stood in front Seto compeltly shocked. This man was Seto? The one he was betrohed to? He wasn't how Joey predicted him to be at all. He quickly bowed to the other in respect. Feeling slightly embaressed as he did so.<p>

"I apologize. I didn't know that you were-" Joey was then cut off by the sound of Seto's laugher. He looked up at him slightly confused as Seto began to speak.

"Your fine, I'm a bit suprized myself. We hadn't met each other until tonight so there is no way we could have known what the other looked like."

Joey smiled as he stood. maybe marring Seto wouldn't be so bad after all. Suddnely a gust of night air blew, making Joey shiver slightly. Seto then removed his robe and drapped it over Joey. He was about to protest was Seto placed a hand of Joey's left cheek, making blush slighty.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out here much longer. Perhaps we should return to our rooms for night." Seto said in soft tone as removed his hand a began to go inside. He turned to face a slightly pink faced Joey, who stood there somewhat dazed.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomarrow. Goodnight, Joey."

Seto then went back to his room. Joey wrapped the robe closely around himself as he left the blacony. Taking in Seto's rich sent as he went to bed as well. As he drifted off into sleep, Joey smiled as he thought of the saphire eyed prince.

(_Good night to you too, Seto.)_

However, as the two princes slept in peace, someone was awake at the late hour. Plotting an evil schem in th darkness of the night. For down in the dark chambers of the underground dungons, a tall man sat in a chair over looking a spell book that sat on a desk. He was looking very unhappy at two bandits who were nervously bowing in front of him. The man tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair as he spoke to the two very unpleased.

"How could you fools, srew up something so simple as in ambush! That prince should have been dead by now!"

"T-t'was not our fault your highness, it was that bloodly dragon knight. He-"

"SILENCE!" Said the man who cut off the bandit before he continued his ranting. "I don't want excuses, I want resalts! And if you fail to have that blond fool of a prince and his Father dead by tomarrow, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEADS!"

The whole room around them seem to shake from the man's anger. The first bandit quickly tried to calm him by assuring him of their victory. Which ended up being in vain.

"D-don't worry, sire, will not fail you, I swear-"

"For your sake, I should hope not! My victory of this war, plus my chance for ruling two kingdoms depends on it! Now go, and don't come back untill you've compeleted your task!"

The two bandits then left the room to do as they've been asked. Greatful that they still had their heads. The man stood from his seat and walked over to a portrait that showed of a beautiful women with long blong hair and hazel green eyes. Surrounded by beautiful white and red roses with a warm smile on her face. The man gazed at the portrait with longing and a lust for revenge in his cold, ice blue eyes.

" Soon, my love. Soon I wll make him pay for stealing you away from me. And once I have taken his kingdom and life, I will revive you, so we rule a large, and wonerful kingdom together. I swear, on my power as the king of the Blues eyes White dragon kingdom!"

The king declared as the night wind howled. Setting the mood as he put his crule plan into motion...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: And the plot thickings! Keep those reveiws coming! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	5. Just getting to know you

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Chapter Six! P****lease enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Joey was a bit nervous as he followed the maid down to the privite dining hall to meet Seto for breakfast. After meeting him last night, Joey was looking forward to getting to know more about him and to also learn about the kingdom. As he walked into the dinning room, Joey felt his heart beat skip when his eyes met Seto's once more.<p>

He sat in one of the chairs at the table with a book in his hands. He was dressed a comfertable white suit with a light blue cape and black leather shoes. He had focused look in his eyes as Joey gazed at him. Seto put down the book he was reading and motioned for the maid to leave. She bowed in respect before leaving and closed the door.

Joey stood in the room slightly nervous until Seto looked up and greeted him with a smile. He had a sence of calmness and a slight laugh in his voice as he spoke.

"Well, no need to stand there. Come join me before breakfast gets cold. I'm sure your hungry after your long journey yesterday."

Seto said kindly. Joey relaxed and smiled at Seto in return as he went to join him. He hissed slightly as he walked and it was then Seto noticed he was limping slightly again. He stood up from his seat and and helped Joey walk towards a chair at the table for him. Joey gained a light blush on his face as Seto helped him to sit down before he returned to his chair across from him.

" Thank you Prince Seto. Sorry for troubling you." Joey said ith his head slightly turned to the side. Seto blinked in surprize at the apologie before he spoke.

" There's no need to be sorry, and please just call me Seto."

"Huh?"

" I would prefer we get to know eachother on the first name basies. But only when we're alone, my Father tends to be very strict when it comes to adressing someone."

Seto told him. Joey laughed to himself, making Seto raise an eyebrow before Joey spoke again.

"Sorry, it's just that my Father is the same way. He hates it whenever someone dosen't calls me by my full name ." Joey explained.

This made Seto smile as he laughed slightly to himself as well. The two then began their meal while enjoying to get to know each other. As Seto guessed, Joey was starving after what happened last night. He began to eat everything on his plate rather quickly while still trying to be polite.

Joey stopped for moment when he noticed Seto was staring out the window. Watching a little boy with long dark hair run through the falling leaves in the court yard.

"Is that your brother?" Joey asked, which made Seto turn his eyes to him before looking back out the window. He had a straight face on as he answered Joey.

"Yes. His name is Mokuba and he's younger by five years. I never realised why stopping this war was so important until after he was born."

"Cause when this war is finished, he can finally have a peaceful life?" Joey said jumping in. Seto looked at him in curiousity while Joey smiled softly at him in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I have a sister, Serenity. When she was five, bandits set fire to the castle one night. Everyone got out safe, but Serenity's eyes were slightly damaged. Now she can only see things close up."

Seto felt simpathy for Joey, feeling very suprized at hearing his sister's story. He noticed the sad look in Joey's eyes as he stood from the table and gazed out the window, hiding his face. Seto could tell Joey felt guilty for what happened.

He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Mokuba and he wasn't there to try and help.

Seto stood from his seat and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder in comfert. He smiled as Joey turned to face him. Seto then leaned in close and kissed away the small tears that had appeared on his face. Joey blushed as bright as a strawberry as Seto pulled away.

"Seems we have more in common with each other than I first thought." Seto said softly as his left hand lingured on Joey's cheek.

"Y-yes, maybe we do. Um...Could you excuse me for one moment?" Joey asked as he walked past Seto.

Feeling slightly embaressed as he began to leave the room. Joey was stopped however as Seto grabbed him by the arm and pinned him against the wall. Joey trembled as Seto leaned in close. His eyes seemed to have deepened in color and appeared to be glazed over. It almost felt as if they were gazing straight into Joey's soul.

Seto smiled a sly smirk as one hand grabbed both of Joey's wrists, pinning them above his head. While the other hand ran slowly up Joey's left thigh. Making him moan as Seto wispered softly in a deep rich voice.

_" You have very beautiful eyes Joey, and very soft looking lips. Please allow me to taste them a second them."  
><em>  
>Joey didn't have time to think what that ment as Seto swiftly stole his second kiss...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I know where you all think this is going, but your just gonna have to wait and see! Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	6. A new crush and an apologie

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey Guys! Chapter Six! P****lease enjoy! **

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>Joey was in shock as Seto place a pair of tender lips on his own. Although suprized, Joey didn't push him away. He allowed his eyes to flutter close and kissed Seto back in return. In the back of his mind, the kiss felt familure. He pushed the thought aside however, as he felt Seto run his touge against his lips, asking for entrace. Joey open his mouth slightly, allowing Seto to dive in.<p>

The two of them became lost in each other as the kissed continued to deepen. The two of them were breathless when Seto ended the kiss and the two broke away. Seto then leaned in close to wisper in Joey's ear.

_"Did you enjoy that?" _Seto asked as his free hand began to unbutton Joey's shirt. Seto then tranced a finger down the soft skin of Joey's senative stomach. Making him shiver in pleasure as he moaned.

"Mmm, ahh, S-Seto. I-I-"

_"Mmmm, I think you are enjoying this, Joey." _Seto wispered as he began to kiss Joey's neck. Joey suddenly felt scared as Seto's free hand went to undo his pants.

(_NO! Not again! This can't happen again!)_

Joey thought as a dark memory of the same situtation came to mind. The feelings of hands all over him. The pain of 'him' forcing himself into Joey just for his own pleasure. Joey couldn't live with himself if that happened again. He began to panic and cry out as Seto tried to kiss Joey again.

"_Joey relax, This will feel so good."_

"Mmm, N-no, NO! STOP!"

Joey cried as he quickly sruggled out of Seto's grip and ran from the room as fast as he feet could carry him. He could hear Seto calling after him as he continued to run out of the castle while buttoning his shirt up again.

* * *

><p>Joey continued to run untill he reached a large lake just ouside the castle gates near the forest. He sat under a tree and began pant heavily while his whole body shook. He felt nervous and confused as he watched the leafs fall off the trees slowly, one at a time.<p>

Soon after, a boy with star shaped hair and golden bangs that look like lighting streaks. He also had deep volite eyes that were soft and round. Eyes that were full of innocene and kindness. He wore a purple jacket and gray pants with a black tank top.

He walked up to Joey slowly so as not to startled him. Then in a soft spoken voice, the boy greeted him.

"Um hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Joey replied when he turned to face the boy.

He wasn't sure why, but Joey started to feel much clamer around this boy. He then gave Joey a bright smile. The smile was so warm, that it made him look sweet. Almost charming. So much so, that it made Joey felt comfertble enough to introduced himself.

"My names Joesph Wheeler. But please, call me Joey. I'm the prince of the Red eyes black dragon kingdom. It's nice to meet you."

"Joey Wheeler. Great! Nice to meet you too. I'm Yugi Moto, The brother of prince Yami Moto and I'm 14 years old."

Joey was somewhat taken by surprize at that statement. Seeing as how Yugi appered to be only 4ft-5. But this seemed to only inhance Yugi's features. The two of them sat under the tree and began to talk.

"So what are you doing here if you live in the next kingdom over?" Yugi asked as Joey gazed at lake quitely.

"I'm just here to visit. Sign some documents and things like that for my father." Joey replied. Avoiding the subject of what happened between him and Seto.

He then turned to see a site that was just so cute he had to laugh. For at that moment, a butterfly had decided to land right on Yugi's nose. He stared at the creature in curiousity as it flapping it's wings and took off. Yugi giggled as it flew over to Joey's shoulder before flying up in the tree.

"Ha, ha, Guess he was saying 'hello'. Weird, most butterflies are gone by now."

"Yeah, must have been the last one of the season. So where do you and your brother live Yugi?"

"In the castle next to the Blue eyes white dragon kingdoms." Yugi replied as he pointed towards a castle across the lake.

"Prince Seto and Mokuba are our cusions. I tend to visit Mokuba often."

"So the two of you are close with them?"

"Yeah, we often play chess and other games. Of course Mokuba hasn't been able to beat me yet." Yugi said with proud smile.

Hours passed by as the two of them continued to talk. Skipping a few stones across the water while laughing at jokes they told one each other.  
>Joey realized that he felt very relaxed being around Yugi. He was fun and nice to talk with, and Yugi had also grown to feel the same way.<p>

Before either of them knew it, the sun had started setting. Yugi gasped in shock as he suddenly stood to leave.

"Oh no! Where did the time go? I have to leave Joey. My brother will get upset if I'm not home by dark."

"You gonna be okay by yourself ?" Joey asked while standing up himself.

"Yes I'll be fin-ouch!" Yugi excalimed.

He then noticed that a large thorn had managed to cut his index finger. Joey quickly kneeled down and took Yugi's hand. Placing his lips on the wound. Yugi blushed slightly as Joey then pulled out a small cloth from his pocket. He then wrapped up Yugi's finger and smiled as he stood again.

"There, make sure you clean it properly when you get home. Alright?"

"Uh, Sure. Thanks Joey. I hope we see each other again soon. Bye!" Yugi said as he ran towards the bridge that lead across the lake. He smiled to himself, feeling a warmth growing inside his heart. As Yugi hurried home, he joyfully thought to himself.

(_I wonder if this is what having crush feels like.)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Joey began to head back to blue eyes castle as well. He became fearful about having to face Seto and how he would react.<p>

As he made it halfway towards the castle, Joey could see someone walking up to him. Oddly enough the person turned out to be Seto. A sencer look of sadness and guilt graced the prince's face. He then stopped in front of Joey and kneeled to him in respect.

"Seto? What are you-"

"I'm glad that you were safe with my cusion." Seto said as he spoke in a salom voice.

"Did you follow me?" Joey asked in surprized. Seto nodded and looked up at Joey while he continued to explain.

"I wanted to apologize. I went after you as soon as you left. But when I found you, I could see you were frighted. And I didn't want to offened you any futher than I had alreadly. I am only glad that Yugi was with you. Please forgive me Joey. I am truly sorry for being so forward. I was simply caught up in the moment I suppose."

Joey swore he felt tears come to his eyes. Seto apologie was truly heartfelt, and he wasn't angry or blaming Joey for his advances. Seto quickly stood and asked him if he was alright. Joey replied by placing his head into Seto's shoulder and smiled as he spoke softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've told you I wasn't ready for that yet. It not that I'm not interested in you. I am, I just-uh, um-"

Joey cut himself off when he realized what he just said. Seto just smiled,kissed away Joey's tears and took his hand as they walked back towards the castle together. Neither one of them saying another thing about the subject.

Without using words, they both had easily forgave each other. Deciding that they would take things slow from then on...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: (Sniff, sniff) I smell a love triangle! Can't wait to see how I work with this! I'm sorry this took so long! I had the hardist time trying to get an idea until pikachu shocked the light bulb in my brain with one. So I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait.<strong>

**For those of you who thought a lemon was coming, sorry! But I just love teaseing you people! I assure you one might come up soon! I promise!**

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!**


	7. Save me, my love

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey everyone! chapter seven! YAY! I OWN NOTHING!**** P****lease enjoy! **

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>Joey and Seto were quickly sent to their rooms to change as soon as they got back. They both of them had compeletly forgotten that a ball was being held that evening. It was in honor of the their marrige, so the two had to look their best. As Joey dressed himself, thoughts of Seto began to go through his mind.<p>

He was so different from what he expected. Seto was warm, gentle and had strong belifes. He was far more different than his first betrohed. The very thought of him brougth shivers to Joey as the memory flowed through his mind.

_(Flash back)_

_A man with dark green colored hair had pinned Joey to wall in his bedroom. He forced a kissed on the young prince's lips and began to run his hands all over Joey's body. He swirmed, trying to escape but it was vain. The man quickly undid Joey's pants and dove his rough hand inside. Clenching his hand around Joey's manhood._

_" Your so hard alreadly Joey. Ha, ha. That's a good boy." The man said as he started leave slobbly kisses on Joey's neck. He started to cry as the man tightened his grip on him._

_"AHH! Please, stop! I-I don't want this!" Joey begged as the man continued his actions. Joey continued to cry in pain as the man his trusted took his innocents by force that night..._

_(End of flash back)_

A knock on the door freed Joey from his nightmareish thoughts. He opened the door to see Seto. Dressed in a blue suit and a sliver cape. Joey blushed slightly as Seto bowed to him.

"Good eveing Joey. I hope we will enjoy ourselves tonight." Seto said. Taking Joey's left hand to place a gentle kiss.

Joey smiled, feeling relaxed as Seto stood and began to escourt him towards to the ballroom. The whole place was alive as the party got under way. There fireworks outside along with a marvelous banquet. Everyone was dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves as the two entered the ballroom.  
>Joey felt slightly nervous around the big crowd as the two walked hand in hand together.<p>

"Just stay calm. You'll be fine." Seto told Joey to give him confidence.

Joey felt relaxed by his words as the two then made their way through the crowd. The two walked over to a small table where they met up with Yami, Yugi and Mokuba. Who jumped from his seat to greet his older brother.

"Seto! How are you?" He asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'm good Mokuba. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah." Mokuba repiled as Seto ruffled his hair slightly. Joey smiled as his eyes met Yugi. Glad to him again while Yugi blushed slightly as he greeted Joey. Yami then step forward and held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Good to finally meet you, Joey. I'm Yami, Seto's first cusion and Yugi's older brother. He told me many great things about you."

"Nice to meet you too. Yugi's told me your good at games and sports. I'm not to bad at archery myself."

Joey said in friendly manner while shaking his hand. Yami smirked at him in interest. He always enjoyed a good, challenging game. Joey also seemed like a good friend to have. It was obvious that Yugi liked him.

"Really? Perhaps we'll have to have a match one day." Yami said as Joey nodded in agreement.

As he turned around to go to the punch table, Joey felt himself bumped into someone. He felt his heart stop as he looked up to see who it was. The man was tall, with dark green hair and coal black eyes. He was dressed in an aqua green suit, and a black cape with long grey boots.

"Joseph? Is that you? Wow, it's been a while." The man said in a friendly manner with a smirk on his face.

Joey however felt his blood run cold at the site of the person in front of him. He could barely speak as he began to back away from the man. Yugi quickly lead the shaken prince to the balcony. Yugi then gave Joey glass of punch. Hoping it would help him to calm down.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi asked in consern.

Joey smiled at him and said he was fine. Yet the truth was that every single part of him was shaken with fear. Thinking Joey wanted to be alone, Yugi decided to go back to the others. Joey began to stare at the night. He was about to go back to the others too.

Until he felt someone grabbed him from behined and coverd his mouth. Joey was forced out of the ballroom and into a small room just down the hall. Joey was thrown onto the floor and punched in the stomach as the door was closed and locked. He then the voice of the same man from before. He wispered into Joey's ear while leaving forced kisses on his neck as he pinned him down.

"It's been so long Joey. Why did you run away from me? I know you still have feelings for me."

"No chance Mark! Get off me! AHH!" Joey exclaimed as Mark punched him in the stomach again. He then ran a hand up Joey's shirt, making the young prince shake in fear.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have made me angry. Just stay still and let me rub that sore tummy of yours."

"I said let me go! I don't want this Mark! Please just stop!" Joey was then cut off by a slap on the face. Mark angrly glared at Joey as he tightened his grip on wrists.

"THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT! I WAITED FOR THREE YEARS FOR THIS AFTER YOU REJECTED ME! And now that I have you, YOUR GOING TO STAY MINE!"

Mark declared as he ripped off Joey's shirt. Joey shook in fear as tears ran down his face. Suddenly for some reason, Seto came yo Joey's mind. His touch, his smile, his laugh. Joey didn't want this! Not again!

He didn't want this man! Just as Mark leaned in for another kiss, Joey used all the strength he could muster and screamed. He called out the name of the person he truly wanted. The name of the person that he had quickly learn to love...

"SETO! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yes I know, I'm evil! I'll this tomarrow though, I promise! <strong>**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!**


	8. Comfert in the night

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey everyone! chapter eight! I told ya I'd update today! I OWN NOTHING!**** P****lease enjoy! **

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>Joey cried out for Seto with all of his might just as Mark was about kiss him once more. Without even a second going by afterwards, the door busted open. Before he had a moment to think, Mark was suddenly pinned to the wall by the dragon knight. His eyes were ice cold as he spoke in low, threating voice.<p>

"I should kill you for just placing a hand on him!" The dragon knight declared just as he was about to punch him in the face.

"Wait knight." Said a man who wore a black tank top, black pants with a volite cape and a crimsion colored mask. The knight turned to the man who was his comerad, the chaos magician.

"Although I agree this man must punished, it would apper that you have someone more important to attend to." The magician said, his gaze turning to Joey as he spoke.

The knight immedately dropped Mark and kneeled besides Joey. He placed a hand on Joey's shoulder only to see him open his eyes in fear. The knight quickly hushed Joey to calm him as he cupped his cheek. Joey then noticed that the man before him had the same deep blue eyes as Seto.

He then put two and two together and realised why Seto's kiss from earlier that day felt so familure. Tears began fall down Joey's face in relife as he placed a hand over the one that cupped his face.

"Seto?" Joey asked, not compeletly sure that the dragon knight was him yet. The masked man's eyes widen in suprized as Joey began to lean into his touch.

"Your Seto, aren't you?" Joey asked, hope shining in his pleading eyes. Seto smiled softly at Joey before helping him sit up. Gently wrapping Joey's shaken form into a gentle embrace as he wispered softly.

"Yes I am. I'm so glad your safe Joey." The young prince quickly returned embrace and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Tear continued to fall from Joey's eyes as he spoke in a shakey voice.

"T-thank you. Thank you."

"Of course, I would gladly come to you whenever you call me." Seto said as he gathered Joey into his arms bridel style. Joey hiss at the pain of the bruses on his stomach. When Seto noticed he was in pain, he turned to his comerad.

"Magician, keep our friend busy in the dungon until I meet you later,would you?"

"I'd be glad to, knight." The magician answered as held Mark with a binding spell.

Seto then left with Joey in his arms and carried him towards the prince's chambers. He frowned at the thought of what could've happened if he did not arrived in time. Seto had a feeling this wasn't the first time Joey had gone through this pain.

The way he reacted earily today when they kissed made him to believe that Joey was raped by that man. The fact that he did it once was sickining. The fact that he tried to do it again made Seto even more glad he got to Joey in time.

Seto then looked down at Joey to see him curled up. Clinging to Seto as he moaned in pain. Seeing Joey this way broke Seto's heart.

"Shhh. Hush, it's alright now Joey." Seto soothed. Giving Joey a smile to comfert him. Seto wanted nothing else than help Joey through this. He needed to forget Joey forget about that 'experience'.

When they reached there destination, Seto kicked the door of his room open since he could not use his now busy hands. Joey's bright brown eyes shot open at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. Revealing an elegant, yet manly, room.

Seto laid Joey carefully on to the King sized bed. He then locked the door and got a change of clothes for Joey before tending to his wounds. Joey turned away from him on his side. Trying to hide his tears from Seto so he wouldn't look weak in front of him. Joey continued to sob as he spoke to Seto softly.

"I'm sorry Seto. You had to rescue me again."

Seto turned to Joey in suprize as he removed his jacket. He sat on the bed next to Joey and kissed his forehead. Making Joey turn around to face Seto. He had changed into a comfertable long sleeve shirt while still wearing his duelist pants and mask. Seto smiled at Joey while wiping away his tears.

"You don't have to be sorry Joey. I'm glad that you called for me to help." Seto said softly.

Making Joey blush slightly as Seto began to run his fingers through Joey's sunkissed blond hair. Joey suddenly felt his defence break and began to cry again. Seto immeditely laided down on his side and pulled Joey close to him. Rubbing small circles on his back.

"Seto, I-I want to stay with you. I don't want to be used by him again. I-I don't want to be his plaything again!" Joey declared as he cried into Seto's chest.

"Shh, it's alright. Forget about him now, for he will never hurt you again. I promise I will protect you Joey." Seto said softly.

After a few moments, Joey calmed down and looked up at Seto with his warm brown eyes. It wasn't until Seto looked down at him that Joey notice he was still wearing his his mask. Feeling bold, Joey slipped off Seto's mask and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

Seto blushed slightly when Joey pulled back. He smiled at Seto before wrapping him in a tender embrace and placing his head on Seto's chest.

"Thank you Seto. I'm so glad that... I'm with you." Joey wispered as he fell asleep. Seto smiled at Joey in happiness before sceretly returning the kiss. He then pulled Joey closer to him so as to keep him warm as he slept.

(_I'm glad to be with you too. The more time I'm with you, the deeper I fall for you. Sweet dreams, my Joey.)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: YES! I DID IT! I WROTE A FULL CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! I'm glad I could get this up for you guys since I haven't worked on this in a while. I hope you like! <strong>**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!**


	9. Revenge Of The Dragon

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey everyone! chapter nine! I OWN NOTHING!**** P****lease enjoy! **

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>As soon as he knew Joey was asleep, Seto covered up him with a warm blanket, placed his mask back on and left the room. He walked down the hall to a secret door that lead to the dugons where Mark was held captive. The man was yelling angerly while he was chained to a wall. The magician leaned against a wall as Seto walked in.<p>

"Did you question him?" Seto asked.

"Yes. And after a bit of 'persuasion' he told me that he was once engaged to Joey. The night before the wedding, he raped Joey in his own bedroom. Fortunetly, Mark was arrested the next day for stealing from the treasurey and sent back home. Needless to say the marrige was cancled."

Seto became angered as he walked up towards the man who kepted yelling wildly. He casted a lighting spell which shut him up quickly. Seto then grabbed Mark by the neck once more. Speaking to him in low, yet frighten tone.

"You dare come to this palace of honor to try and soil what belongs to me?" Seto asked as Mark began to struggle in vain.

"H-he was worthless to began with! Y-you k-know he's alreadly t-tainted. W-why would think he's yours when I made him mine first?"

Seto answered Mark letting go of him and began chanting a spell. After a moment, a large white dragon with bule eyes appered behinded him. Mark shook in fear with wide eyes at the beast before him. Growling as he waited for a command from his master. Seto smirked at the fear Mark held in his eyes. The fool was about to pay for trying to harm someone close him.

"I'm giving you one last chance to save yourself. Tell me why you went after Joey and I'll spare your worthless life." Seto declared.

Mark merly laughed at him. Which made Seto raise an eyebrow.

"Please, you expect me to believe that dragon is real? It's just an illusion. Like your friend over there try to pull on me." Mark said with another laugh.

With a flick from Seto's wrist, Mark was shown just how real the dragon was. The beast dug his claws into Mark's arms and clawed his stomach open. Before wrapping it's tail tightly around his waist. Making it hard for him to breath.

"Still think this is only an illusion? That was for the bruses on Joey's stomach. I'm only asking you once more, why did you go after Joey?" Seto asked in rage. Mark began to tremble in pain as his answered while panting heavly.

"I-I w-was hir-red. I was a-asked t-to kill J-Joey."

"Hired by who?" Seto asked in anger.

"B-by yo-ur father, the king. He said that he needed him d-dead in order to compelte t-the ritual." Mark answered while heaving in pain.

"What? What ritual?"

"I-I don-n't know. He just said t-that in order to complete the ritual, h-he needed t-the soul of t-the red eyes black dragon." Mark answered in a frghtened voice.

After getting all information he had, Seto dimissed his dragon and had Mark released from the chains. Mark thought he was safe until Seto summoned lightling in each of his hands. Seto grabbed Mark by the neck before he had a chance to run. Screaming as he felt the shock go down through his back. Seto smirked as he watched Mark srceam in pain.

"To answer your eariler question..." Seto began as he dropped Mark to the floor.

"Joey will be mine because unlike you, I plan to earn him. You forced yourself into him, cause him pain. It's no wonder that he was afraid to trust me. I plan to make Joey feel safe,warm and comferted. I'm going to show him real love and only ask for his love in return. Unlike you, who only used him for your pleasure."

Those were the last words Mark heard as his spirit left his body while he lied there on the stone floor...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Short I know, but I wanted to update before thanksgiving.<strong>**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you! **


	10. My love is true

**Sister of Pharaoh: Hey everyone! chapter ten! YAY! I OWN NOTHING!**** P****lease enjoy! **

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>Seto returned to his room after dealing with Mark to find Joey still fast asleep. He smiled as removed his mask, turned off the lights and laid down next to him. Seto then covered them up with a blanket and gentely kissed Joey's forehead. The blond prince awoke slightly to Seto's face. He smiled at him, glad to know he stayed by his side.<p>

"Are you alright?" Seto asked softly while running his long fingers through Joey's sun kissed hair.

"I am now, thank you for staying with me Seto." Joey replied.

"Of course Joey." Seto said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's waist, pulling him closer.

Joey began to think to himself as he fell back asleep. Why was Seto so caring of him? They were engaged, but was he acting kind towards him just because of that? Did Seto truly love him was he just being used to unify the two kingdoms? Joey was starting to fall in love with Seto. He would hate for that love to be only one sided.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yugi layed in his bed thinking about Joey. He had never had these for anyone before him. Well, no one except his own brother Yami that is. Yugi sat up at the sound of laughing in the hallway. He got out of bed and cracked the door open to see that his brother was chaming another women once again.

Yugi close the in shame and crawled back into bed. To be honest,Yami was only his stepbrother. There parents married to unify their countries when they were young. Yugi always had feelings for Yami since they met and they only grew stronger everyday. However as the two got older, things changed.

Yami began to get popular and would be surrounded by beautiful women all the time. Leaving Yugi by himself. If Yami were ever to found out about his feelings, Yugi was sure he would be rejected by him. Yugi decided then to find someone to love in place of Yami. To try and forget him so he could move on.

He decided tomarrow that he would ask Joey to run away with him. So the two to be together. Little did he realize what he would be in for...

* * *

><p>The next day Joey awoke to find Seto missing from his side. A moment later a maid came in to tell him that Seto was waiting for him in the court yard. After quickly getting dressed and having some toast with tea, Joey walked as fast as he could to meet Seto.<p>

Joey reached the court yard to find Seto sitting under a tree with a book in his lap. He appered to have dose off for his eyes were close and he had a peaceful look on his face. Joey smiled at the scene. Seto looked to be calm and at one with everything around him. Joey walked up to him quietly so as not to disturb him.

"Did you sleep well Joey?" Seto asked, startling the young blond.

"Oh, uh, yes. Ha, I thought you, were sleeping there for a sec." Joey said as Seto smiled.

"I was metating, helped to my mind relaxed. I've been having a hard time focusing however." Seto explained as he stood.

"Why is that?" Joey asked, who blushed slightly as Seto came closer to him. He place a hand on the side of Joey's face, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Because I'm constantly thinking of you. I can't seem to get you off my mind. I just feel so drawn to you."

Joey turned his gaze away from Seto as he pushed his hand away. He was now unsure if Seto truly meant his words, or if he was just planing to use him. He looked down at the ground with sadness as he spoke.

"Seto, you can stop acting now."

"What?" Seto asked puzzled by what Joey was saying.

"I know that you mean well, but if you don't really love me then don't try to charm me. That man who kidnapped me last night was my finac'e before you. He was kind and caring at first. But he started to hit me and punch me when no one was around. Then the night before the wedding he, snuck into my room. And he..."

"He hurt you sexully, did he not?" Seto asked. Unknown to Joey that he alreadly knew what happened between him and Mark. Joey nodded as he turn around to face Seto again and nodded before he continued speaking.

"I know your not abusive like him Seto, your a good person. But still..." Joey paused, shaking slightly as he stood. Seto then came closer to Joey, listening carefully to his words as he continued.

"I don't want you to force yourself to love me just to save our kingdoms! I understand that if your willing to do this for peace in this land then so am I! But please, don't toy with my affections."

Joey said as he was about to turn to leave. When Seto grabbed Joey by the shoulders to kiss him softly. Joey blushed feverishly when they both broke apart. He lost himself in Seto's shappire eyes as he spoke.

"It's true, when I first learned of my fathers peraposal, I was highly against it. I had no intention of trying to have a relationship with you. Only to work with you to create peace in this land, nothing more."

Joey was about to question him till he noticed that Seto looked hurt. He seemed sad by the fact that Joey was not willing to trust him. Seto's eyes looked clouded yet his expression did not change and he continued.

"When I saved you in the forest however, something struck inside me. The warmth of the beauty in your eyes, and your innocense. I quickly felt attracted to you and felt the need to always protect you."

Joey became touched. The tone in Seto's voice told him that he wasn't lying. It was then he relised that Seto had trapped him against the trunk of the he was under tree. Just as when the two of them first kissed. The two princes were inches away from each other and Joey began to feel weak under his gaze.

"Seto, I-I want to trust you. I want-" Joey was cut off by Seto embracing him genetly. Wispering in his ear softly.

"You can, trust me Joey. I would go to the ends of the earth to prove that to you." Joey was shock by how serious Seto was. No one had ever said anything like before in his life.

"_Why?"_ Joey asked in quite voice.

_"Because I love you,_Joey." Seto answered as he leaned in and crushed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Joey stiffened at first, but then relaxed as Seto continued to kiss him in such a pleasurable manner. The taller man's taste was like a rich coffee. Bittersweet, yet addicting, making the young blond shiver in want.

To Seto, Joey tasted like chocolate-covered strawberries. Sweet with a bit of a sour bite to it. Joey was thankful that Seto was pressing him to a tree. For he felt like he was about to collapse.

_"Will you trust me, Joey? Will you allow me the chance to earn your heart?" _Seto asked when the two parted.

Joey stared up into Seto's deep bule eyes. He found affection mingled with desire, along with a sense of devotion. With hope in his heart, Joey quickly envolped Seto in a tight embrace. Giving the last hope he had in his heart to the man he held in his arms.

_"You've alreadly earn my heart, Seto. I gladly trust you, for I love you as well." _Joey wispered before giving Seto a tender kiss of his smiled at Joey's words when they broke apart. Holding him tightly before the two began to go for a walk, hand and hand.

Unaware that Yugi was hiding behined a tree. Watching the scene with tears in his volite eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo, man that was long. Now there could be a lemon following this! So pile on the reveiws if you want one. <strong>**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you! **


	11. Yami's confesstion

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Here's chapter eleven! YAY! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

**"Talking"  
><em><br>"Wispering"_**

**_(Thinking)_**

* * *

><p>Yugi ran down the hall way of the manor towards his room. Tears stinging his hot, watery eyes. They may have just met, but Yugi felt connetted to Joey. He was so different from everyone else. He wasn't as stuck up or selfish like the others he would meet at parties. Even if Joey was in love with someone else, he just wanted to be with someone.<p>

Yugi was tried of alone, yet it seemed he was once again left forgotten.

He ran into his room, threw himself on the bed and burst into tears all over again. Yugi felt so sad and alone, he hated feeling this way. He felt lost, as if the lonely night was ment to be his only company. He didn't even noticed that Yami had knocked on his door which was open.

Yami eyes widened in shock at seeing the site of Yugi in so much pain. In truth he too had feelings for his step brother. Just as Yugi had for him.

None of the women who flirted with him for hours made Yami as happy as he felt when he spent just one moment with Yugi. He enjoyed how they would spend time together when they were younger. Just talking, playing games or staring at the night sky on the balcony.

Yami learned long ago that he loved Yugi as more than sibling, but he also knew that enemies might use that against him. So when they got older, he kepted his disantice from him. Staying more foused on his studies and protecting the people of the kingdom. He also became popular among others for his achivements and was always surrounded by many princesses and young ladies.

He would interact with them, but Yami really only wanted to charm Yugi. To treat him like he was the center of his whole world. To love him and give him everything he could possible want. It pained him everytime Yugi would ask to spend time with him, and Yami had to push him away.

He was trying to protect Yugi, yet Yami knew it was hurting him in the process. Yet he couldn no longer stand to see Yugi like this. Yami let his defences down as he closed the door and went to Yugi's side.

It couldn't put him in danger to comfert him this once, could it?

Yami sat down on the bed and placed a tender hand on Yugi's shoulder. Making him look up at Yami in surprize. He had conserned look on his regal and enchanting face. Yami cupped Yugi's face, wipping away a tear with his thumb.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What is it that makes you cry, little one?" Yami asked.

Yugi pulled away from him, trying to hide his tears. He was surprized by Yami's affection. He hadn't called him 'little one' since they were younger. It felt nice to him close. Even though he probably couldn't stay as long as he wanted him too.

"I'm fine Yami. Don't you have a meeting this afternoon?" Yugi asked. Smiling as he tried to hide his tears. Which Yami could tell right away. He wrapped his arms around Yugi from behined. Making Yugi gasp at the close contact.

"That meeting can wait. Please tell me why your upset." Yami wispered in Yugi's ear. Making a blush growing on his face. Yugi quickly gave in to Yami's affections and told him everything.

"I went to see Joey today. I found him kissing Seto in the court yard of the castle. At first I thought I was sad because I had a crush on him. Then I relised it was because I was jelous. I'm happy for him now though. At least he was able to be with the one loves." Yugi said with sadness in his eyes.

"That's not true, there's no reason you can't be with the one you love Yugi." Yami said as he pulled Yugi closer.

"No, I can't Yami. The one I love is out of reach. He wouldn't choose me anyway, not when I'm barely noticable to begin with." Yugi said.

Yami then turned Yugi around and pinned him to the bed. Yugi was surprized to see an angered look on Yami's face. However he wasn't so much angry, as he was frustrated.

"Don't ever talk about yourself that way again! Your wonderful Yugi. Your warm, kind and one of the most interesting people I have ever known." Yami said as his voice become softer. Leaning in closer as Yugi felt the blush come back to his face.

"Yami..."

"Yugi, I love you. I know you might not believe me because I have been so distant from you, but I do. Your the world to me, and the only reason I stayed away from you is protect you."

"Protect me?" Yugi asked. Surprized by how caring Yami sounded as he nodded before continuing to explain.

"Enemies would use you against me if they found out my love for you. That's why I stayed away, and also because I was afraid that you would reject me. Plus there's the fact that our relationship would be frowned upon. I don't about that anymore however. For I now see that you've had to pay the price with your loneliness. For that, I apologize. If you can't except my feelings, I understand. Just let me be with you and I will try to spend time with you more. Just like before."

After Yami was finished he sat up, and turned his back to Yugi. Waiting for him to answer. He was shocked when he felt two small arms wrap themselvs around him from behined. Yugi laid his head in the crook of Yami's neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses while tears ran down face.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. I was so wrapped up in my loneliness that I didn't see how much the one I love cared for me." Yugi wispered.

Smiling when Yami turned around and held him close. Just as he would in his dreams. Only now the dream was real. Yami smiled at Yugi as he pinned him down once more and kissed him passionettly.

"Yugi tell me, you've loved me all this time, haven't you? Since we were younger?" Yami asked. Laying on his side and holding Yugi close. While he laid his head on yami chest. Holding onto him with all his might.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen you as my brother. I've always seen you as the man as I love." Yugi wispered.

While Yami ran a hand through his soft hair. Yami then hovered over Yugi once more. Giving him a kiss that was just as passionate, if not more than the last. Yugi's taste was addicting, sweeter than the freshest strawberries dipped in a dark chocolate. Along with the sent of villina. Yami took all of it in as he slowly ran a hand up Yugi thigh. Making Yami smile when he heard Yugi moan for more.

"I feel the same way." Yami replied in a husky voice when the two broke away.

"I swear to you now, No one will harm you and you'll never be alone. You'll never lonely again, for I will stay by side."

"Forever?" Yugi asked.

His voilte eyes stairing into Yami's crimsion ones. He answered Yugi by placing a hand underneth his shirt. His experice touch, making Yugi gasp as Yami lowered his head to wisper in Yugi's ear.

_"Forever, my little one. You are mine Yugi. All mine. Heart, soul, and body, if you_ _wish."_

Yugi knew what Yami was asking, and he didn't heisate. Yugi was in love with this man, and he want Yami to have all of him. Yugi placed a soft hand on Yami's cheek. Smiling as he watch Yami lean into his touch. Yugi then returned Yami's kiss. Letting him know that Yugi had gladly accepting his offer.

"_I want to yours competly Yami. Please, make love to me."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Please don't hate me! I know cliff hangers are evil! But I have a special chirstmas gift in the works waiting for you. You wouldn't want me to spoil it now, would you? Anyway, Reveiws please. ( Puppy eyes) <strong>


	12. To trust my love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was stuck and I couldn't get it up in time for christmas. Sorry!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yami smiled at Yugi when he yes to becoming his. Yami stood up to quickly shut and lock the door. He then laid Yugi down on the bed once more and undid the buttons on his shirt. One by one as he kissed Yugi's neck. Smirking at the sounds Yugi made when he found the sweet spot. Yugi moaned softly, trying to hold back his cries in vain.<p>

"Ah, Ahh! Mmmm, Yami..."

Yami licked his lips as he slid off Yugi's shirt and gazed at his snow white skin. Leaving butterfly kisses all over Yugi's chest and stomach. Yami then came back for another kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around his new lovers neck. Slowly giving into the tempting touches that Yami gave as he ran his hands all over Yugi's back.

"_Don't hold back, let it out Yugi..."_ Yami breathed deeply as he took in Yugi's scent.

The sweet smell of villina and honey was driving him mad. After the two broke apart, Yami removed his shirt. He then leaned down to lick Yugi's neck. Rolling his hips and crashing their members together. Making Yugi moan louder as he arched his back upwards.

_"Your pants must feel uncomfertable, little one. Allow me to remove them for you." _Yami wispered softly in his ear as he undid the annoying garment.

Slipping his pants and underware off before discarded them to the floor. Revealing Yugi's rapidly hardening member. He blushed, feeling slightly embaress as he was now compeletly exposed to the man he loved. He tried to close his legs but Yami stopped Yugi by spreading them wide. Yami smiled at the look on his little one's face. He was always so shy.

_"You don't have to hide yourself from me Yugi. Your beauitful..." _Yami said softly as his tender fingers danced acrossed Yugi's stomach.

His moans were like music to Yami's ears when he gripped his member gently and began to stroke it. Causing Yugi to moan and tremble slightly.

"AH! Ahhh! Mph! Yami...ugh!"

"_I want you so much, little one. Give in to me, let me pleasure you..." _Yami wispered.

Undoing his own pants before discarding them to the floor. While he fully gripped Yugi's member, stroking him hard and fast. Yugi was completely hard in a second.

"Oh god, Yami! Take me! Take me please! I need you!" Yugi begged.

Yami smirked as he dipped his head to take Yugi's member into his mouth. He screamed, bucking his hips as he tried to gain more of that delicious warmth that surrounded his length. Yami hummed a little, and the vibrations made Yugi go crazy. He bucked again, clawing at the silk white sheets under him. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips, holding him down. Gods his little one was so very sensitive.

(_So good, You taste so good, my little one...)_

* * *

><p>Mean while...<p>

Joey became nervous as he walked to Seto's room that eveing. Ever since that afternoon, he couldn't stand be away from him. Joey never thought he would feel this way about someone again. Yet Seto had seemed to unlock the door to his heart. After he had chained it shut for so long. Seto was warm, smart and was willing to protect him at the cost of his life.

Above all, Seto wanted to marry Joey for love. Not for the place of power that would come from being marrying to him. Not for the wealth either, it was for love. Just what Joey always wanted in someone. He smiled as those thoughts calmed his mind.

Joey knocked on the door and took a deep breath as Seto allowed him to enter.

"Sorry to bother you Seto." Joey said nervously.

Walking in with a shy blush on his face. Something Seto found simply adorable as he stood up from his desk chair. Walking towards Joey in a graceful manner. Seto kissed Joey gently on his lips, taking in his soft scent. Joey smiled as he kissed Seto tenderly in return. Listening closly to Seto's voice when they broke away.

"Your no bother at all Joey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything you want." Seto said with a soft smile.

Joey studdered as he began to speak. Afraid of being rejecting by Seto for the request he was about to make. Still, he wanted to be with Seto, to be loved by him. Especially after what happened with Mark. Right now the last thing he wanted was to be alone. He quickly embrace Seto around the waist. Seto looked down at Joey in surprized as he looked up at him with a tearful face.

"Joey?"

"I'm sorry Seto, but would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? I just don't want to be alone." Joey asked as he shook slightly.

"Of course I don't mind Joey. You don't have to be afraid to ask me that." Seto said softly.

Smiling as he returned Joey's embrace. Rubbing small circles on Joey's back while he held him close. Joey felt so warm and safe laying his head on Seto's chest. Surprized when he switched off the lights and pushed Joey onto the bed.

"_I would gladly have you in arms every night if you wished."_Seto wispered.

Before kissing Joey passionately while hovering over him. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Moaning when his tounge ran across Joey's lips to ask for entrance. Seto dived in to Joey's mouth as he gasped. Getting into a duel for domanice. Suddenly something made Seto break the kiss. Leaving the two panting heavly when they pulled away.

"What's wrong Seto? Don't you want me?" Joey asked. Completely shocked by what Seto said next.

"Don't think like that Joey, of course I do. It's just...Do _you _want _me?"_

Joey's eyes went wide with that question and Seto knew why. Joey wasn't given a choice the first time he was taken. Nor was he given a choice to this marrige either. This time, Joey was getting a choice. Seto loved him enough to give him a choice and Joey cried in happiness. For Seto thought that Joey was worth the wait should he say no.

Joey quickly kissed Seto and pulled him down onto the bed with him. Smiling at Seto happily when parted.

"_Yes, I want you Seto. Thank you for thinking of me. I can't tell you how much that's means to_ _me_."

"No need to thank me Joey, I love you. This is what you truly want? I have to be sure before we go any futher."

"I'm sure Seto. I want to give myself to the man I love..." Joey declared as Seto hovered over him again.

"_Then tonight and forever more...I shall be yours...and you will be mine." _Seto vowed as he leaned down to kiss Joey much more intimently then before.

Joey didn't stop Seto as he removed his clothes this time. He moaned in pleasure as Seto's warm, tender hands ceressed his body. Tonight, he was willing to show his body, his love, everything. For he was no longer afraid to trust,Seto gave him the will. The will to no longer feel alone. The will to love.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP:Don't worry, I'm gonna put a full lemon the next chapter. Promise! I hope you guys ienjoyed this so far! Read and reveiw please!<strong>


	13. Together as one

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Joey moaned in pleasure as Seto kissed his neck while removing his shirt. Seto then lightly pinched one of Joey's nipples, making the smaller squeal and arch his back up. Seto lowered his head and took the nipple not being teased by his fingers into his mouth. Sucking and licking it slowly, which made Joey gasp at the treament.<p>

_"No need to hold back Joey. Please, moan for me. I want to hear you moan my name as I pleasure you..." _Seto wispered in Joey's ear softly while removing his pants.

_"Mmmmmph! Ahhhh! Ooooh...Seto..." _Joey moaned. He loved the feeling of Seto's lips as they left butterfly kisses over him.

Seto then took off his own shirt and discarded it to the floor. Joey's eyes gazed at the well built chest the Bule eyed prince had. Seto began to run his hands up and down Joey's smooth thighs. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Seto's face. Before Joey had time to think, Seto's hand had closed around his arousal. Bringing a sweet scream of pleasure from his lips.

Seto teased him a little, pumping him slowly and then letting go. His fingers lightly danced over Joey before grabbing him again and pumping slowly once more. Wanting more from Seto as he suddenly went faster. Almost pushing Joey to the edge when Seto let go. Joey whined at feeling incompelete. He smiled and wispered softly before traveling down to kissed Joey's inner thigh.

"_Beautiful_._..Your so beautiful Joey_." Seto wispered.

Kissing the soft, tender skin with enjoyment. It was soft, warm and sweet, just as he dreamed it would be. Seto then discared his pants to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Leaving the two compeletly exposed to one another. Seto then reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lotion. He dipped his finger into the liquid before sliding one finger into him.

Joey gripped the silk white sheets at the intrusion. He cried in pain while he srcewed his eyes shut. For a spilt second was filled with fear. Being taking back to that horrible first time when Mark forced himself into Joey's body. He was about to fight back until he heard Seto's voice call out to him. Joey opened his eyes and gazed into calming, bright bule eyes that shined in the moon light.

_"Shhh...Are you alright, love?" _Seto asked.

Joey relaxed at hearing Seto call him that. Joey nodded, knowing now that this time would be different from before. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto's wispered to Seto as held onto him tightly. Ready for what was to come.

"_Y-yes. P-please Seto, touch me, make love to me. Help me to forget all the pain and replace it with your love..." _Joey said as he took in Seto's scent.

"_As you wish, my Joey..."_Seto murmured with a warm smile and his eyes full of love.

Joey moaned as Seto moved the finger inside of his lover in and out. Slowly stretching him. Joey let out a small whine of complaint when two more fingers were added. Seto kissed him in an apologetic manner while his fingers searched for that special little spot deep inside. A moment later, Joey moaned even louder than before. Seto smirked, knowing he found Joey's sweet spot.

Seto continued to tease him there. The sound of Joey's moan were a smyphony to Seto's ears. Joey cried out in pure bless before Seto removed his fingers and poistioned himself to enter inside. Seto could tell Joey was slightly nervous. He cupped Joey's face and gazed into his eyes. Mently asking if he was sure that he wanted this.

After being sure he had permission, Seto began to silde to in.

"UGH,AHHH! SETO!Mmmm! UHHH!" Joey moaned.

"_Mmmm, Relax, it will feel better soon...Promise." _Seto murmmered as entered Joey slowly.

He stayed still until Joey was comfertable. After a few minutes, Joey nodded. Allowing Seto to move. As the pain starting turning into pleasure for Joey, Seto started moving his manhood in Joey slowly. Joey soon got accustomed to the feeling of Seto inside of him. He began to moved his hip in sync with Seto's, enjoying the pleasure.

"Oooohhhh! Ugh! Seto! M-more!" Joey begged as he held Seto close. The more Joey moaned, the more Setob ecame aroused.

"Hgn...So...tight...So perfect...My Joey..._Mine..._" Seto moaned as he continued.

He was breathing heavily, enjoying the pleasure with his lover. As he did, Seto slid out to the entrance of Joey's manhood and then slammed it back in. He repeated the same thing for a few times as Joey kept moaning intensely. Pain-laced pleasure raced in his veins. Joey was compeletly lost in the pleasure as his prostate was assaulted with each sharp thrust.

Seto was breathless as he gasped and shuddered. He just couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. Or how good it felt to be the one inciting the gasps and cries of pleasure from the beautiful body below him. The two could feel the others breath on their neck as they felt themselves coming close to release.

"Ugh! Seto...I-I feel...something...UGHH!AHHH!" Joey cried.

"As do I...Joey..UGH...Let's come together as one, my love...AHHH!" Seto moaned breathlessly.

Joey held on Seto for dear life. Letting him know that he wanted them to finish together as well. Seto returned Joey's embrace as they to their climax, kissing each other deeply. Seto pulled out and lowered his body down onto the bed, rolling over so he didn't crush the beautiful blond in his arms. He kissed Joey's flushed cheek and Joey responded by nuzzling in Seto's neck.

"_Seto?"_ Joey asked a few moments later.__

_"Hmm?"_

_"Once we're married, will always be together. Right? I don't want you to love anyone else. I know it's selfish, but I want you all to myself." _Joey said as he snuggled deeper into Seto's chest.

Seto answered Joey by kissing him passionettly. Joey returned the kiss desperately with just as much passion, leaving the two lovers breathless.

"I promise you now, no one will take away our love from us. You and I will always have a love, that will even surpass the hands of time." Seto said with love and dertermation in his voice.

Joey smiled and kissed Seto once more before closing his eyes. Letting dreams of Seto enter his mind as he fell asleep.

"_Thank you Seto. I love you."_

_"And I love you, Joey. I promise that I will always be yours. Just as you, are mine."_

Seto said with a smile as he held Joey close before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo, that took a while. I hope you guys like this! The lemon with YamiYugi is next! Reveiw please1**


	14. Truth Be Told

**SOTP: Hey guys! I know, I know. This took forever to get up dated. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for the uptenth time, I am so sorry! I hope you guys like this next chapter. Things are gonna get a exciting in this one.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped as Yami dove inside him. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as Yugi crave more while Yami continued. His scent was spicy, sweet and addicting. Yami was completely losing himself as he trusting inside Yugi again and again. Yami's little one felt so warm, and tight inside. The two couldn't get enough of each other as they both climaxed and embraced together.<p>

"Yami...that was wonderful." Yugi said, completely out of breath.

"Yes, it was. I'm so glad to have you my arms Yugi." Yami said as his ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Are you this is okay? What if Father and stepmother find out?" Yugi asked, feeling tried as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"They'll understand, I'm sure. In fact I can't help but think that they married eachother hoping we would fall in love." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Now then, get some sleep Yugi. Tomorrow we're going to spend the day together, just you and I."

"Okay, I love you Yami." Yugi whispered as he dirfted off to sleep.

"And I love you, Yugi. My sweet little one." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Leaving a gentle kiss on his before falling asleep as well. Three days later, Joey went to Seto's office to get him for breakfast. He couldn't be happier since Seto perposed to him the day after they made love to another. Joey had never felt more exicited in his life. The morning sun shined in through the window as Joey walked inside quitely. There he found Seto dozing off at his desk.

Joey couldn't tell if Seto was asleep or awake. He wasn't even sure if Seto knew he was there. Joey smiled as he placed a hand on Seto's shoulder gently. Being careful not to startle him. Seto blinked as he shook himself awake and turned to Joey with a warm smile on his face. Seto relaxed and returned Joey's smile with one of his own. A sleepy tried look in his eyes as he did so.

"Good morning Joey." Seto greeted.

"Morning, you haven't stayed up all night working have you? That's not healthy." Joey said.

"I know, but something happened that I had to take care of. Now I just need to finish laying out this plan." Seto answered.

"Plan? For what? Now that I think about, I didn't see you since two nights ago. Where were you?" Joey asked.

Seto took a deep breath and turned to face Joey. Knowing he would have to tell him this sooner or later.

"Joey, I'm sorry for not telling you this before. Your Father was in danger and that was why I left. I become the dragon knight and went to your home to protect him from my kingdoms gaurds." Seto explained.

"What?! Why is he in danger?! Why are your father's gaurds after him? And about my sister? Is she alright?" Joey asked.

Scared, worried and confused all at once. Which Seto understood. He had Joey sit down and calm himself before explaining the rest of his story.

"Your sister is fine. It's her their after. It's your Father that they want because my Father ordered them to go after him." Seto said.

"But why? We agreed to the marrige. Wasn't that suppose to stop the war?" Joey asked.

"The marrige was nothing more than part of my fathers plan. Once the king of the Red eyes kingdom gaurd as down, my father would take that chance to destory him. He's been planning this since before even I was born. It's part of his plan to take revenge." Seto explained.

"Revenge?"

"Yes. Tell me, have you ever heard of the story 'Ice and snow' when you were younger?" Seto asked.

"Sure, my sister asked for that story to be told every night." Joey answered.

"Well the story of my Father's revenge is very much like that." Seto said as he began.

* * *

><p>Seto explained that long ago, two princes and a young princess named Eva grew up together as childhood friends. Yet as they three grew older, both princes fell in love with the princess. Who fell in love the prince of the red eye black dragon kingdom over the prince the Bule eyes white dragon kingdom. The bule eyes prince acted as though he was happy for the couple.<p>

While in truth, the Bule eyes prince was left feeling angered and betrayed. Even when he became king and married a few years later, the bule eyes king never forgot his love for Eva or his anger. Which grew even more when he learned that she died after given birth to two heirs to the throne. After which, the king waged war against the red kingdom.

Ploting for revenge while searching for a spell to bring the women he loved back to life.

"So your Father was in love with mother even after she married my father. And he tried to kill him for revenge?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I had long since known of why my father is doing this. He's willing to risk everything just to have his way. The people of this kingdom, and even the peaceful life Mokuba and I could of had." Seto said with sadness in his voice.

"That's why you became the dragon knight, isn't it? To stop your father and this war before it becomes even worst." Joey said.

"Yes, but it's more than that. He also plans to try and bring her back to life once your Father is dead. Using an old black magic that's been forbidden for ages. Because the spell is so old, the after affects could be terrfying. Bringing a soul and body back from the dead is unheard of. He could destroy both kingdoms if it's succesful." Seto explained.

"So you have to stop him before his tries to exicute the spell. But why does he need my Father dead first?" Joey asked.

"Father needs the blood and the heart of a male who was close to Eva in order for the spell to work. When he learned that you and I agreed to the engagment, he knew that it would be pointless to go after you because you would be under my protection." Seto answered.

"So my father was the back up plan. And you went to protect him." Joey said.

"Yes. That's why I wasn't here. I left to make sure your father was safe and that my father's gaurds failed in their mission. Once my father learns of their failure, he'll be truly angered. I can then strike tonight and stop him from doing this." Seto explained.

"And what about our engagement? Was everything just part of your plan to stop your Father? Once this is over, are you going to call it all off? Are you going to throw everything between us away, like it never happened? " Joey asked.

Seto staired at Joey for a moment in surprize before getting up from his chair. Joey's expression was unchanging as golden brown met ice bule. Stairing into eachothers souls. Seto then wrapped Joey in a tight embrace and placed his head in Joey's neck. Taking in his warm, vallina like scent with each breath he took. Seto's voice was quite while filled with truth and love as he spoke.

"In truth, that was my plan. As I said before, I was against the marrige at first. But I didn't expect my plan to go this way. I didn't expect to meet someone as special as you. I certainly didn't expect to fall in love. But I did, and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And to answer your question, no. I could never throw away the moments we've shared. Your everything to me."

Joey smiled at hearing Seto's confession. Returning the embrace and giving him a passionate kiss. Joey then wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and whispered softly.

"_I knew you would say that."_

"What?" Seto asked in surprize.

"I could tell that your not the kind of person who would force yourself to be with someone you didn't love. I just needed to hear you say it is all." Joey said with a smirk.

"Your quite clever when you put your mind to mischife." Seto answered with a smirk of his own before returning the kiss.

Vowing that he would protect this precious person in his arms. No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I know, I know, it's took me forever to update this. But that's why I made the chapter so long! Because I figured you guys deserved it after waiting so long. Reveiw please!<strong>


	15. Red eyes black knight

**SOTP: Hey, been awhile again huh? Well, were just about down to the wire on this story. I hope you all are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Seto prepared himself to face his father that night after everyone had gone to sleep. Putting on his dragon knight costume and sword, he got his mind set for battle. Just as he left his room, Seto looked down the hall to find Joey walking up to him. He was dressed in red and black suit of armor with boots, a bow and arrow and a sword at his hip. A look of determination on his face.<p>

"Joey? What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I'm coming with you to face your father. You can't do this on your own."

"But Joey, this is dangerous. I told you, my Father is uncontrollable when he's angry. Plus we have no idea, what magic my father could have at his disposal." Seto protested.

"I have experience with both magic and fighting. You need help with this, Seto. I'm not letting you do this alone."

Seto smiled. Grateful to have support from the man he loved. Seto placed both arms on Joey's shoulders. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling back and gazed into his eyes. Knowing that it could be the last time he looked into those golden brown eyes. Seto then pulled Joey close to him and took in his soft scent before whispering softly.

"Very well, Joey. You may join me in this fight. But I beg you to be careful. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you."

"I promise. And you be sure to do the same." Joey said before placing a red and black mask on his face.

"So, what is your name, my new partner?" Seto asked.

"Call me 'Red eyes black knight'." Joey answered with a smirk.

"Very well then 'Black knight'. Let's go. " Seto said and the two headed to the thrown room.

Seto and Joey had to first find out where the king was hiding. Seto suspected that his father had a secret passage that led to an underground chamber where he did his made his plans. After looking around, Joey noticed that all the candles in the room were lit but one. Once Joey pulled the candel holder, a hole opened up in the wall. The two then walked down the long spiral case.

The stair case was dark and dank, with only the light of a few candles to show the way. Spider webs covered the walls, with drips of water coming from the ceiling. As the two knights continued downward, Seto made Joey stop when he heard voices. Two were quivering in fear as they spoke while another was screaming at the top of his lungs. Seto quietly told Joey to stay put and entered the room quietly.

Making sure to stay hidden from the eyes of those in the room. Seto looked up and his eyes went wide at the site of his Father. Dressed in a dark robe and standing over a smoldering pot with pure anger in his eyes.

"YOU FOOLS! You let one knight, stop over hundreds of you!? One knight went up against you and you all failed?!"

"We apologize your highness. The dragon knight is just too strong."

"You idiots don't know what strong is! But you will..." The king said with evil in his voice.

Within moments, the king had summoned a cloud of green smoke from the cauldron. The smoke quickly surrounded the two men as it went down their throats. Sucking the souls from their bodies. The two men fell limp to the floor as the smoke carried their souls to the cauldron. Mixing them in with the dark magic that was brewing and the other souls that have been taken. The king then gave an smirk before laughing evilly.

"With such power, I will rule easily! No one will stop me once I have the love of my life back at my side! I will be able to destroy anything n my path!" The king cried out.

"Is that what you meant by a peace treaty?" Said the dragon knight as he showed himself.

"Who dares enter these chambers?!"

"I dare, your highness. I am the Blue eyes dragon Knight, and how dare you, use innocent people's lives like chess pieces in order to achieve your sick fantasy. Including your own family."

"Hmp, so your the dragon knight? Do you actually believe you have any right to judge me?! Me?! The king of this kingdom! Who do you think you are?!" The king asked.

"Are you saying you've gone so mad that you can't even recognize your own son when his wearing a simple mask?" Seto asked.

Reliving himself as he removed his mask. Making his father gasp in surprise before scowling in anger.

"You fool...HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLANS! I've given you everything and this is how you repay me!?"

"You made myself and Mokuba live in fear of the war that was between to lands. You've made the people of your kingdom live in fear and some of them have even died! And for what?! Because your angry that the one you loved was taken by your friend?" Seto asked.

"IT"S MORE THAN THAT! She would have lived if she married me! But she chose to marry that fool, her health grew poor, and after given birth two those monsters, she died! It's that fool of a kings fault that she died!"

"I'd say your the fool, your highness. For not realizing the gifts that were in front of you this whole time." Joey said as he entered the room.

"Another that dares defy me?!" The king asked in rage.

"Seto is a wonderful person! Strong and smart but kind as well. His brother is just the same. How could you not think of those people as precious!? Why are trying to bring back the past, when two bright futures are in front of you?!" Joey asked.

"If you two had any idea of what an unrequited love was like, to have to force yourself to love someone you didn't,YOU WOULDN'T ASK ME THAT QUESTION!" The king declared as he summoned an arrow from the cauldron.

He threw that was aimed at Joey who had no time to escape. In a lighting fast move, Seto grabbed the arrow by the head before it stabbed Joey in the heart. His hand burned and bloody a he dropped the arrow. With pure anger in Seto's eyes, he pulled the sword from his scabbard, despite the pain in his hand. Seto glared at his father with pure hate in his eyes as he spoke.

"How dare you...you dare to try kill the man I love...Now your a dead man..."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Sorry this took forever. Big boss battle is coming up next! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
